LOVE STORY-tyalor switf
by The Queen Of The Stories
Summary: Ambos éramos jovenes la primera vez que te vi Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo empezó Yo estaba ahí, en un balcon en el verano Veo las luces, veo la fiesta, pateas la pelota Te veo hacer tu camino a través de la multitud Y dices "Hola". Lo poco que supe...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, aqui de nuevo con una historia nueva, una vercion de una de mis canciones favoritas Love Story Taylor Swift en versión kogan espero que me quede tal cual decía la letra en versión español,

Pd un reviews no mata!

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Swift -Love Story<strong>

Kendall resulto ser, descendiente de la realeza como lo descubrió, pues por una carta de su abuelo cuando el tenia 15 años de edad, pero eso no cambio al viejo Kendall siendo aun perteneciente de la realeza el tenia varios amigo con los que podía contar unos de ellos eran Carlos y James.

Como también nunca podrían faltar las fanáticas reales, que siempre esperaba en la puerta de la secundaria 21 guns, en cuento a sus sentimientos él sentía algo por Hortense Mitchell, siempre lo miraba para él era su todo, logan Mitchell así le decían su amigos era el segundo mejor de la clase después de Jo Taylor, una de sus amigas de logan, también perteneciente al club de fan de Kendall.

Recuerden que en unas 3 semanas es su baile de primavera, espero que todo esté listo para ese día_ dijo la profesora Roberta_

Aun nos falta el lugar_ menciono Jett Steson un gran actor y amigo de logan_

Como que les falta el lugar, todo el colegio depende de ustedes, son los encargado de armar este baile_ dijo Roberta con una cara de enojo_

Pero no es nuestra culpa que el papa de Carlos no nos preste su salón de eventos_ dijo Lucy mirando a Carlos_

Desde la última fila se encontraban James, Kendall y Carlos, y Lucy

Vamos Kendall ayúdame_ Carlos le susurro al oído_

No es mi culpa que mi papa tenga sus asuntos_ mociono Carlos_

James, Lucy y Kendall se reían del pobre Carlos

Kendall tu puedes arreglarlo antes que Carlos, se altere como lo hizo el año pasado_ dijo james_

Está bien_ Kendall dijo_

Señorita roberta tal vez mi madre pueda habilitar un espacio en el castillo para que toda la escuela vaya, pero necesitaría la ayuda de todos en la clase para que...

muy bien pero no se salvan de esto gracias a Carlos tendré que poner las parejas de este baile y el que sobre tendra que ir con migo_ menciono la señorita

* * *

><p>pasado los misnutos todos tenian sus papelitos y las parejas eran las siguientes:<p>

carlos y lucy_quisieron cambiar pero la profesora roberta casi les grita_

jo y james_ ambos contentos con su suerte_

Camille y jet_ un poco raro ese par de actores_

Stphany y Liam

Jennifer rubia con david

kendall se puso nervioso cuando le dieron su papelito por que solo faltaban Jennifer castaña y logan pero justo cuando lo hiba a abrir dijo algo

Señorita Roberta yo no tengo papel dijo la Jennifer castaña

Mmm ni modo Jennifer_ usted tendrá qua acompañarme al baile

Prov, logan

No puede ser me toco con Kendall knigth_ dije con una sonrisa_ ojala que de este simple baile salga algo más que una simple amistad

# Timbre suena#

* * *

><p>Prov. Kendall<p>

Me dirijo a donde logan.

Aunque el tenga su propio grupo de amigos él y yo nos llevamos bien.

Planearé una escapada con logan el día del baile le llevara a un lugar aparatado del castillo en donde todo es tranquilo y no hay bulla alguna más que el de los grillos y las luciérnagas.

Logan al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo_ le digo con una sonrisa y olvidándome del resto_

Si _ me contesta con una sonrisa de punta a punta_

Te veo esta tarde para armar los últimos detalles_ mencione_

Ok, pero hay un gran problema_ me dijo _

Cual_ le digo_

No me ubico en donde queda el castillo de la famosa familia knigth_ me dice con algo de gracia _

Enserio de toda la escuela eres el único que no conoces el castillo _ de digo, soltando una cargada al final_

Entonces si quieres te llevo y pasamos toda la tarde ahí_ que dices_

Fin de prov. Kendall

* * *

><p>Prov. logan<p>

Oh por dios Kendall me está pidiendo una cita en su castillo mi mama estaría muy feliz al enterarse que el futuro heredero al trono me está invitando a una cita, tengo una respuesta.

Claro, pero algo mas como pasaremos por tu gran multitud de fanáticas pidiéndote un autógrafo_ dije no puede ser me estoy volviendo celoso que rayos soy tan obio.

No hay problema me dijo se puso de lado mío y tomo mi mano entrelazándola con la suya mi cara se volvió más roja que un tomate sus dedos estaban tibios, caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela y vimos una multitud de gente, todos se asombraron viéndome con Kendall y tomado de la mano, todo menos Jo y Jett quienes sonreían, una niñita se nos acerco y le dijo a Kendal

Joven príncipe me podía dar su autógrafo con una carita de inocencia le dio el papel y el lapicero a Kendall

Claro_ dijo Kendall soltando mi mano_

Para quien se la dedico_ le dijo a la niñita_

Para Kandie_ sonrió_

¡Awwwwww! _todos dijeron_

Para mi princesita Kandie de Kendall, toma niña_ dijo Kendall volviendo a tomar mi mano_

Su novio es muy lindo dijo la pequeña marchándose saltando

Todos se rieron yo me quede quieto como una estatua

Vamos_ me dijo Kendall_

Claro

Durante el camino no soltó mi mano excepto cuando nos bajamos.

* * *

><p>La tarde había concluido y todo ya estaba casi listo para mañana Kendall prometió llevar a logan a su casa, cuando lo llevo sus padres se sorprendieron al verlo.<p>

La mama de Kendall le había dicho que tenía que bailar el vals de primavera con su pareja pero cuando Kendall le digo que era logan y que le gustaba desde el 8 grado su madre se vio un poco confundida, pero al final lo abrazo y le dijo que le apoyaría en todo y con todo.

Luego de una gran semana de exámenes finales y apuros con la entrega de deberes, al fin había llegado el gran día del baile de primavera. Todo el mundo se preparaba para su gran noche, las chicas comprando los vestidos que sus padre no quieren que usen, chicos rentando trajes y limpiando sus zapatos.

* * *

><p>Prov. logan<p>

Cariño el timbre _me dice mi mama_

Voy mama_ digo acercándome a la puerta _

Kendall no esperaba verte al menos hasta las 7 para ir al baile_ le digo con una sonrisa

Mmm bueno ss..Ss que tienes que bailar un vals con migo por tradición de mi alocada familia _el dijo_

¿Qué? Nadie me menciono eso, ni quedarme parao un segundo sin temblar frente a todos puedo_ le dije sorprendido_

Ni modo igual tendrá que hacerlo_ dijo el con un tono divertido

* * *

><p>el primer episodio terminado, al fin rompí el récord de mis palabras esa parte en donde la niña le pide autofrafo a kendall la saque de una novela corenana llamada EDUCANDO A LA PRINCESA, es muy bonita<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

segun capi :) voy progresando jaja

* * *

><p>Prov. logan<p>

Claro vamos pero espérame que le tengo que avisar a mi mama y recoger mi traje_ dijo_

No creo que sea un problema tu mama me dio permiso esta mañana cuando te lleve a tu casa_kendall hablo con una sonrisa_

Mm bueno ¡mama me voy no llego a mas de las 2 am!_ dije con una voz alta_

Ok mi Loguie que te diviertas y aprende a bailar bien sin pisarle los pies a su alteza_ dijo mi mama_

De acuerdo _ le dije_

Mi mama cerró la puerta y en eso Kendall vuelve a tomar mi mano, quiero soltarlo pero él no me deja, estoy agarrado en contra de mi voluntad

Vamos me dijo ignorando nuestras manos entrelazada

Claro_ le di una sonrisa_

Cuando nos dirigíamos a su carro un hombre vestido de negro con guantes blancos nos sonreía

Siverius el es logan un amigo y mi pareja para el baile y/o vals_ Kendall dijo_

Hola como esta_ dijo el señor con una voz gruesa_

Bien un gusto conocerle_ le dije saludando con mi otra mano_

Entramos a la limosina, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, desvié mi mirada a nuestras manos, las vi me puse feliz luego voltee a ver a la vista de la ventana.

Prov. Kendall

Di algo idiota, no te quedes callado, o nunca sabrá cuanto te gusta,

La voz en mi cabeza me hablaba, no tuve otra opción que hacerle caso

Logan

Si_ él me contesta_

Mi nana nos enseñara a bailar, hay un par de coas que debes saber de ella

Como cuales_ me dijo_

1) Jamás le contradigas en lo que ella te diga

2) Si no la miras tanto rato no te gritara

3) Hazle caso en todo

Si sigues esas reglas te llevaras bien con ella_ dije_

Ok_ me dijo el_

* * *

><p>Kendall y logan llegaron al castillo nuevamente, entraron hasta una sala principal en donde se suponía que iba ser la fiesta de primavera, dentro del salón se encontraba la nana de Kendall la cual les miraba con una cara de enojo,<p>

Prov. logan

15min tarde Kendall_ dijo la nana_

Le di una sonrisa recordando las veces en la que llegaba tarde

Usted debe ser logan Mitchell _me dijo ella_

Si es un gusto conocerla_ le dije estrechando la mano_

Muy educado me gusta_ me dijo la nana_

Gracias

No esperamos más tiempo_ dijo aplaudiendo las manos_

Siverius, ponga el vals por favor_ decía la mujer_

Con mucho gusto madam_ hablo el principal mayor domo de Kendall _

N.A (busquen en el internet **i know** versión saxofón, pertenece a la novela coreana BOYS OVER FLOWERS e imagínense, dará mejor resultado)

Primeramente yo bailare el vals con Siverius y luego les enseñare a ustedes niños_ nana hablo_

El vals es un compas de tres tiempos, acompañado de dos personas, para poder aprender este majestuoso baile tienen que olvidarse de todas las personas que están a su alrededor, y concentrarse en ustedes sin importar todo lo que se diga_ decía nana mientras hablaba_

Termino la canción y la nana nos miraba después hablo

Las posiciones son la siguiente, por favor diríjanse a la pista de baile

Entonces nos dirigimos haya nos pusimos de frente a frente

Kendall toma la mano izquierda de tu pareja por favor_ dijo nana_

Qué? Dijo el

Kendall Donald, Reynolds knigth no me cuestiones y hazme caso_ hablo la nana con un tono más fuerte_ no pude evitar reír bajo era la primera vez que alguien le cuestionaba

Está bien, está bien_ dijo Kendall y tomo mi mano_

Ahora con la mano derecha toma su cintura_ que rayos esa señora quiere que me desmaye_

Al sentir su mano en mi cintura me puse rojo como tomate

Muy bien ahora logan con tu mano libre agarra su hombro_ me dijo la mujer_

No quedamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento fresco, el no dejaba de ver mi labios, esperábamos una orden para movernos pero no llegaba, no podía dejarlo de mirar mi corazón latía a mil por hora, solo te pasa eso con la persona que realmente amas, se acercaba mas y mas a mi rostro aunque sabía que no era el momento tuve que voltear mi cabeza, al hacerlo vi a la nana hablando con las mucamas mire a Kendall y me dio una sonrisa luego le dije

Oye parece que la doña se olvido de nosotros ¿no crees**?**

Si me dijo el

Nana_ dijo Kendall_

O si casi me olvide de ustedes, muy bien la música de nuevo le dijo_ a la mucama que nos miraba con una cara de ternura_ puso la música y volvimos a nuestra posición

Para poder bailar el vals tienen que moverse al ritmo de la música, pensar solo en ustedes dos y se sentirán como maestros danzantes.

Mm para la primera vez que bailo no lo hice tan bien, tuvimos algunas pisadas y unos cuantos gritoneos pero al final estuvimos bailando pos 2hrs.

Ahora Kendall y yo estábamos descansando en una pradera no muy lejos del castillo, mirando de las nubes y sabiendo que formas tenia.

Hey esa tiene forma de un celular_ dijo el_

Ahí hay una con forma de oso_ dije_

Vimos una con forma de corazón, y nos reímos suave, al instante Kendall se voltea y me ve son una sonrisa, se acerca a mi rostro, cada vez mas hasta que nuestros labios llegan a juntarse, el se voltea sobre mi abrazándome de mi cintura y yo coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros, con cuidado lame mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso el cual accedo su lengua rozo con la mía, y me dio miedo junte fuerza para soltarlo, pero era lo que yo tanto había deseado, entonces lo solté y me fui.

Prov. Kendall.

Idiota que hiciste decía mi cerebro lo arruinaste todo volvía a decir,

Corrí por todo el campus para buscarlo

* * *

><p>hee, que creen que hara logan , hoy cunado bilen nuevementa<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

s

Capitulo 3

Prov. logan

Luego del aquel beso que medio Kendall me Salí corriendo de donde atábamos, no sabía por dónde iba solo quiera escapar, llegue a un tipo de salón de oración o algo. Entre ahí y vi varias fotos de la familia de Kendall su madre, su padre y su hermanita, en frente de todo había un libro no muy grande mínimo con 45 páginas lo comencé a hojear y veía toda las personas encargadas del mantenimiento real llegue a la pagina 43 y vi un titulo que me llamo la atención, "La profecía de los dos personas amantes"

La profecía decía:

"Un heredero al trono de la familia real, se enamorara de del su mismo sexo el destino los escogió a esas dos persona para amarse por el resto de sus vidas serán como el panal y la miel, como el pan y la mantequilla, se amaran tanto que no importaran los comentarios de los demás, per maceran por el resto de sus vidas unidos, lograran formar una familia feliz junto a tres niños uno será cabello color castaño y los otros serán rubios". Lo cierro el libro

Hermosa la profecía no crees_ dijo nana con una sonrisa_

Al parecer el tátara abuelo de Kendall leía muchas novelas

No él era muy sabio como para hacerse la burla, nunca se equivocaba con lo que decía, era muy estricto, y un gran rey_ dijo nana pero esta vez un poco más seria_

Acompáñame al salón de vestuarios_ volvió a decir_

La seguí camine junto con ella y mientras que caminábamos las mucamas me miraban me puse rojo, solo avance hasta llegar a un cuarto un poco abandonado, nana saco una llave y la abrió.

Adelante me dijo

Avance, me tropecé y rompí un jarrón, perdón_ dije_

Acabas de romper 100 años de antigüedad_ me dijo_

Ella levanto una sabana vieja, que cubría un vestido y traje de color azul turquesa

¿Y eso?_ dije_

Esto me encargo el padre de Kendall cuando estaba por morir, el estaba seguro que uno de sus hijos iba a cumplir la profecía, pero no sabíamos cuál de ellos iba a ser, hasta la semana pasada cuando Kendall me dijo que le gustaba alguien, pero como estaba algo confundida no supe que traje hacer, así que hice dos, pero cuando te vi supe que eras el indicado tu eres la persona que estará con Kendall por el resto de su vida, y no me vas a decir que no sientes algo por él, por que cuando bailaron pude ver un brillo en tus ojos cuando mirabas a mi niño.

No te pido que bailes con él, pero si te pido que recuerdes la profecía tus eres muy listo, entonces sabrás si es mentira o verdad la profecía, tejare solo para que pienses pero mejor date prisa que falta 1 hora para el baile.

Prov. Kendall

En donde te metiste logan, si piensas que soy un tarado pues es cierto arruines la poca amistad que teníamos_ dije mientras buscaba_ vi a nana caminar por ahí entonces me acerque y le pregunte

Nana no vistes a logan por aquí, o por alguna parte

No yo solo soy una vieja encargada del servicio de la gente_ dijo la nana disimulando lo hablando con logan_

Hijo que aun no te has vestido la ceremonia comienza en una hora y tienes que ir y esperar a la gente_ me dijo mi mama_

Pero mama…._ dije_

Sin peros mejor cámbiate, ve y busca a logan ahora Kendall _ me volvió a decir_

Está bien le dije, subí a mi cuarto y me puse un traje con una camisa roja y una corbata negra, cuando termine de vestir tocan la puerta, abrí y para mi suerte era mi hermanita

Código SOS 12_ le dije_

Como es que se perdió tu pareja_ me dijo mi hermanita_

Es que estábamos en la pradera veíamos, las nubes, no me pude resistir lo tierno que estaba logan, lo bese y ahora se perdió y no sé en donde esta_ le dije a mi hermana, siempre podría contar con elle_

Lo besaste wow hermano, debió ser genial tu primer beso _dijo ella_

Lo fue pero ahora será el último sino encuentro a logan ayúdame por favor

Está bien, recuerdas que el castillo tiene cámaras ocultas por todas las habitaciones tráeme tu computadora y veremos en qué habitación esta_ me dijo ella_

Le entregue la compu y busco, encontró a logan en una habitación viendo un traje y un vestido.

Súbele volumen, Súbele, Súbele_ le dije_

Está bien, está bien_ me dijo_

Prov. logan

Nana tiene toda razón amo a Kendall, y ese beso que me dio fue el primero que me dieron, no decepcionare a la familia real, ni perderé al amor de mi vida bailare con él.

Prov. Kendall

Pensaba escaparse_ dije omitiendo lo demás_

Hermano logan te ama _ dijo Kaite _

Lo sé no lo puedo creer_ dije con unas lagrimas de alegría_

Oye yo te recomiendo que no llores si no todo el mundo vera que lloraste _ Kaite

Lo sé mejor iré a ver a mis compañeros _le dije_

Baje el ascensor hasta llegar al salón

Jo estaba con un vestido rojo muy hermoso

Lucy estaba con un vestido color violeta oscuro, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

James no dejaba de ver a Carlos, y ambos se miraban sonreí y me aparte de su momento

Logan no está contigo_ dijo Camille_ agarrándose del brazo de Steve

Mmm el... El…_ dije con nerviosismo_

Señoras y señores daremos inicio a la fiesta de primavera, por favor prepararse la pareja, iniciativa de esta noche_ dijo Siverius_ me acerque a él y le toque el hombro

Joven Kendall, debería estar en la puerta esperando a su pareja_ dijo Siverius_

Si sobre eso no creo que él quiera….

Nada de eso acompáñame a la puerta_ me dijo mientras me llevaba de mi muñeca_

Pero el no está aquí woooow….

¿Logan? Le dije mientras el caminaba por el pasillo no dejaba de verlo estaba hermoso con ese traje, corrí hacia él y le di un abrazo el cual correspondió

Estas hermoso_ le dije se puso rojo y me sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla_

Gracias tu también_ me dijo con una sonrisa_

Fui un tonto_ le dije_

Ahora no hay un baile_ me dijo logan_

Hice una señal, entonces abrieron las puertas y tome a logan de la mano y avanzamos hasta la pista de baile

Las luces, la fiesta, las miradas sobre nosotros, mi nana mirándonos con una sonrisa, eso sí que es raro nunca la veo sonreír avanzamos hasta pista de baile y nos pusimos al centro

A continuación la pareja principal ara el baile de graduación _dijo Siverius_

Tome a, logan de la mano y la cintura, el se puso tenso y algo nervioso

Vamos tu puedes olívate de la miradas de los demás y solo mírame a mí de acuerdo_ le dije_

Está bien dijo logan tomando a Kendall del hombro, comenzamos a bailar sin importar que las personas no estén viendo luego salió jet y Camille, todos aplaudieron, después Carlos y Lucy ambos parecía muy felices, y al final Jo y james, luego de unos minutos de baile aparte a logan del salón lo tome de la mano y lo aparte de la multitud.

A donde vamos_ me dijo logan_

Ya llegaremos no está muy lejos_ decía_

Prov. logan

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, nos detuvimos en un lugar hermoso para mí, había una mesa con comida y una guitarra

Siéntate_ me dijo_

Le hice caso y me senté, el no se sentó sin embargo se arrodillo a mí y me dijo…

Logan te amo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo sin ti no soy el mismo, sé que no estés seguro de lo que sientes pero de algo estoy seguro, no podría vivir sin ti._ por fin le dije a logan lo que sentía por el_

Lo único que pude sentir es a logan sobre mi dándome un beso haciéndome subir y bajar de la luna a las estrellas, también te amo más que a nada en este mundo_ me dijo_

Se sentó en la silla y saque un paquete oculto en de bolsillo, le dije que cerrara los ojos y los izo

Abre los ojos_ le dije_

Te casarías con migo

Nada me aria más feliz que ser tu esposo, si acepto te amo

* * *

><p>wow ! lo termine espero que les guste tratare de subir mas fics !<p>

se despide

THE QUEEN OF THE STORIES :D chau chau !


End file.
